Metallic Grey Eyes
by The Queen of the Quill
Summary: You are a first year girl with much power. Draco Malfoy is captivated with you, and will even make up with arch-enemy Harry for you. What will ensue...and how can you love someone you hate?
1. Meeting a Snake!

I saw through him, straight away. I don't know why I trusted him, even though I knew he was fake from the start of it all. From the moment I met his metallic grey gaze, I knew he was bad news. But yet, I gave him the benefit of the doubt. My instinct of fight or flee would have chosen fight, but I would have gladly fled as well, rather than feign friendship. I was in an argument between mind and soul.

He knew what he wanted, and was used to getting it. He would stop at nothing to get it, and if anything tried to get in his way, he would destroy it without a second thought or the slightest hint of remorse. All of this was real. But the fake part of him, the part I distrusted most, was his smile. His calm, cool, collected smile. Friendly, welcoming, jovial even. It was the plastic smirk and dancing eyes that bothered me the most. The eyes were horrendous. They were steely and were irritating, as they always seemed amused at a secret little joke that you could not know, a secret little joke that had something to do with you. It was similar, somewhat, to the poem by Edgar Allen Poe where the man's eyes irk the narrator so much that he kills him. But, alas, I had neither the courage nor straightforward reason to kill him.

The next thing that I loathed about him was the way he spoke. His voice was smooth, as if he knew that if he spoke to you, the sound of it would soothe and change your mind about something.

I had hated these things right away, yet at the same time…loved him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was at the Maxwell's dinner party. My parents had urged me to go, as the other "young ladies and men" would be going, and it would be a good opportunity to make friends. My classmate, Virginia Maxwell, had invited me and told me that hopefully we could find handsome beaus. I smiled slightly, fantasies of a young man dancing with me in my head. I was known as the "hopeless romantic" at times.

I had found a dark green gown to wear, complimenting to the dark black ringlets that hung past my shoulders.

"Rochelle, you're going to be late! Hurry!" mother called.

I sighed. "I'm ready, mother!" I came down, and let mother and her friends admire me, before reminding them that I was late.

"You've made it!" Virginia said, her own straight blonde hair in an elegant bun. She was wearing a white gown.

"Apologies for my bad time," I said. "But of course I made it. I wouldn't miss one of your parties for the world. They _are_ the best, you know!"

"My, oh my. You _must_ introduce me, Virginia." The silvery grey eyes flashed.

"This is Rochelle Arbore. Rochelle, this is Draco, Draco Malfoy. He'll be attending Hogwarts this year, as well, only he's in his second year."

"Really?" I asked, looking away from the silent laughter in his gaze.

"Yes! Now, let's go, Ro, I want you to meet the others!" Virginia grabbed my wrist and tore me away from his eyes.

After dinner, I sat on the couch, one leg crossed over the other, and Draco approached me. "Rochelle…you're quite a beauty, did you know that?"

I gasped, but kept silent. "Dance with me."

I nodded, not daring to refuse a _Malfoy's_ wishes. I leant my head on his shoulder, and we moved together.

At the end, he smirked at me, and whispered, "I'll see you at Hogwarts." I had avoided him since, scared to meet his gaze. His was a territory much too mysterious and dangerous for me, and truthfully, he scared me a little.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was finally time to go to Hogwarts. I had worn a black skirt and a dark green sweater. Looking around, I closed my eyes, squeezed the handle of my trunk tightly, and ran into the brick wall. Platform 9 ¾ .

I saw a slightly plump red-haired lady frantically saying goodbyes to her sons. "Ronald, have a good second year! If you need anything, send mum a letter!"

The red haired boy groaned and his ears matched the color of his hair. "Mum, I'll be fine."

The mother ignored this. "Harry, dear, have a good time, and be careful!"

The young black-haired boy whom she was speaking to looked very overwhelmed and smiled weakly as she suffocated him into a hug. "Thank…you…Mrs. Weasly," he said with the last of his air. She ended the tight embrace and said goodbyes to other red-haired boys, and I said my own goodbyes before running up to them.

**(A/N: I know Harry and Ron rode the car, but I'm twisting the story, so just forget all that, ok?) **

"Hello," I said, with a little smile. "I'm Rochelle, but they call me Ro."

This straightforward attempt to make friends caught them by surprise. "Ron Weasly," the red-haired boy said, sticking out his hand with an eyebrow raised. The hands were kind of sweaty, I noticed, but he looked nice. Also a bit clumsy, I observed as he stumbled while we were boarding the train.

"Harry Potter," the black-haired boy said, emerald eyes sparkling.

"Cool…should we find a compartment?" I asked.

"Sure," said Harry, and we filed into a compartment empty except for a bushy-haired girl with her nose in a book, and a young red-head girl whom I took to be Ron's sister.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron said, ears red again as he looked excitedly at the bushy-haired girl. She put down the book and a smile spread across her face at seeing the redhead. They were very obvious, I noticed, and Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes.

We talked a bit and waited for everyone else to board the train. "What house do you think you'll be in, Rochelle?" Ginny asked me.

"I'm not sure…I barely even know what the houses _are_!" I answered.

Overhearing us, the three second years found opportunity to look experienced and be "mentors".

"Talking about the houses?" Hermione asked, eagerly.

Before we could answer, Harry cut in. "Well, there are four. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are alright. Then there's Gryffindor"

"That's the best house. We're in it," Ron interrupted, matter-of-factly.

"And that's the house I want to be in," said Ginny.

"And," Harry said impatiently. "There's Slytherin." He almost spat the house name.

"Ravenclaw is a very studious house, they like to use logic for everything…but they are a bit stuffy and stuck-up at times. Hufflepuff is known for its loyalty, but they can be a bit too trusting. Gryffindors are very brave, and good, but they get a little hard-headed. And Slytherins, well, they _are_ cunning, clever, and determined, but they can be selfish or arrogant, or just mean. Not all that go into a house have all of the traits, so you could be a good, brave Gryffindor and not be hardheaded or vice-versa," Hermione explained.

"Harry," I said. "You don't seem to like Slytherins too much, but if they can have just the positive traits, why don't you give them a chance? It seems as though everyone's a bit prejudice against the Slytherins."

Harry's gaze softened. "It's just that, we've had some bad experiences with some Slytherins, and most of them _are_ really mean, obnoxious, selfish." Hermione gave him a stern look.

"We don't trust Slytherins, that's all. They can turn on you at almost any moment, Rochelle…here's Exhibit A now."

I looked out of the compartment as the train started to move. A figure was approaching our compartment. A smirk played on his face, and I stifled a gasp.

I withdrew my head as Draco came closer and then leaned in our doorway, coolly looking at the contents of the compartment.

I leaned back in my seat, making myself unnoticeable. "Potter, Weasly, Mudblood, and…is it the Weaselette?"

Ginny looked angry and fumed silently. Ron stood up, ready to take a swing at Draco, but Hermione held him back. "Bugger off, Malfoy," Harry said sharply.

"No need to use foul language, Potter. I just stopped in to see what heroic event you plan on doing this year. After all," he said, and used a high pitched voice. "_The Famous Harry Potter_ saves us every time. Don't worry, Potter. It's kind of sad, actually, to know that you need the glory to survive the year."

"I said, _bugger off_!" Harry looked downwards angrily, green eyes sparking madly.

He laughed. "I'll be looking forward to this year."

He started to leave and I took a breath of relief. He hadn't seen me. But at the sound of my breath, the steps stopped. He turned around with that little amused smile, and ventured back in. "Rochelle?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Hi, Draco," I said, meekly, with a shrug at the others. My voice sounded high and nervous, and everyone could tell.

"This is a surprise, Rochelle," Draco said, laughing a little.

"Yes," Harry said through clenched teeth. "It is."

Ginny and Hermione looked horrified to see I associated with Draco, and Ron looked a cross between angry and confused beyond all belief. Harry just looked angry.

"Maybe," Harry growled. "You should leave this compartment."

Draco smiled. "Yes, Rochelle, come with me." Speechless, I felt betrayed.

"Fine. I'll leave. But let me say one thing," I said. "You liked me before you knew I knew Draco. It's wrong you judge me now."

I turned to Hermione. "You were right. You Gryffindors _are_ hardheaded. And too blind to see past house differences."

"Roch..." Ginny started.

Draco took my hand, but I shook it away. "I'm not going to _your_ compartment, either. Not with your oafs around, or Parkinson."

He took my hand again, and said, "We'll go to our own compartment."

"I am _not_ going into a closed compartment alone with you."

Draco looked taken aback. "Fine," Harry interjected. "I'll go with you…but not because I like either of you, only because Rochelle's right about how we judged you, and because I'd feel like a failed Gryffindor if I let Draco…try anything on a first year."

Now Draco looked disgusted. "That's repulsive, Potter. Fine…As long as I get to be with Rochelle," he muttered, but looked very resentful.

People whispered as they saw Hogwarts' greatest enemies and a first year girl go into a compartment. We pretty much sat in silence, but after a bit, Imust have looked very upset. Harry glanced my way, but then lowered his stare to the ground. Draco, however, took my hand and held it lovingly. I didn't even protest.

"What's the matter, Rochelle?" Draco asked.

"I can't bear it! That we can't have the freedom to actually even speak to others in different houses. It's unfair. I want to go home," I said.

"No," Draco whispered soothingly. "You don't want to go home. You'll love Hogwarts. They need more like you, though I'm reluctant to form bonds with other houses. Can't say I like the idea of being friends with a Gryffindor, but I'd do it for you."

"Really?" I asked, looking up at the sliver orbs.

"Yes."

"Then make up with Harry," I said, as if it were that simple.

Draco looked at me as if I was crazy for a moment, and Harry's eyes had bulged, and he started to laugh maniacally. Between bursts of laughter, he said, "Make…up…with…Harry!" repeating my request as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

"Shut up, Po-I mean, Harry, collect yourself…" Draco said.

"She…can't be…serious!" Harry said, still laughing. After a moment, he wiped tears from his eyes, and looked at us incredulously.

Draco held out his hand. "I'm only doing this for you, Rochelle."

"Malfoy, being sensitive? Wait until I tell Ron!" Harry laughed.

"Potter, how can you be so arrogant? This first year has opened up her heart to us, and all you can do is laugh. At least she's smart enough to see past house difference," Draco said, revolted at Harry.

Harry thought this over, but then said, "I'll be reasonably civil, but you can't say anything about myself or my friends, Mal-Draco."

"Fine." They shook hands.

I smiled. "See? That wasn't so bad!" I said, as they wiped their hands on their shirts in loathing.

The sweets trolley came by and we took giant amounts of candy, enough to last us the train ride and the first month of term.

"Harry, can you come back to our compartment?" Hermione's voice carried through the closed compartment door.

"Yes, Hermione, it's time to get changed anyway." Harry opened the door and Hermione gave us a strange look.

"Goodbye Harry. Goodbye, Hermione," Draco struggled as I looked at him expectantly.

Harry laughed slightly, and Hermione's face paled as her eyes widened. Draco offered to hold the compartment while I went to change into robes, and I did vice-versa.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Firs' years this way! 'Ey, this way! Firs' years!" a large, towering man bellowed. We got off of the carriages and followed him into the castle. A lean, tall, elderly woman greeted us. She looked strict, but I had a feeling she had many good tales about her life that she would not share, though I wondered about them.

"I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. When I call your name, you will go to the sorting hat and then proceed to whichever house table it sorts you into." The hat sang its song, which was followed by much applause.

"Allenton, Christopher." A young chestnut-haired boy sat on the stool, and almost immediately, the hat roared, "RAVENCLAW!" The blue-crested house members clapped enthusiastically.

"Aggerfore, Gabrielle." The meek-looking girl scurried to the hat, which soon called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" More applause.

"Arbore, Rochelle." I gulped, but strode calmly to the hat.

The hat laughed. "I see that you're very complicated…ah, but with extraordinary talents. You've had the courage to interfere with Potter and Malfoy's extensive loathing for one another. A Gryffindor thing to do, though also Hufflepuff-like. But a strong, distrusting mind like yours would not go in Hufflepuff. You are more open and think things through, unlike a Gryffindor. You'd make a good Ravenclaw, but I can see you would be much too bored, and too strong-minded. You would question books and authority. You are very strong, mentally, emotionally. And maybe even physically, yes, you can put up a fight. Cunning, very Slytherin. And determined. In fact…..SLYTHERIN!"

I took off the hat and walked to the Slytherin table. Draco kissed me on the cheek softly, and said, "I'm so proud, Rochelle!" The other houses clapped politely, though I could see their look of disapproval. When Draco kissed me, on the other hand, whispers broke out, and I could see definite looks of distaste.

It went on. Finally, the headmaster made his speech and a feast appeared before us. I ate daintily, as I had learnt to, and looked at my housemates. They seemed like good enough people, if not misunderstood, then just not given a chance. I knew Draco had a soft, sad soul, that he was scarred from his earlier years in life. But I still half-loathed him. I was confused. I hated him, I loved him. I wasn't sure anymore.

"First years up front!" a Slytherin prefect called. We followed him to a hallway that was very secretive looking, and came to a portrait. Two warriors, a woman and man, greeted us.

"Password?" the man demanded.

"Chimera," the prefect said, and the portrait hole opened.

As soon as we were all in the common room, the prefect pointed out the girl's dorms and the boy's dorms.

It was going to be an interesting year.

**(A/N: Well, that was chappie one! Please please please review and then read my other fics…no one goes to them, the dream killers!) **


	2. First Day Fights

I peered around the common room. Dark green plush chairs were set about, and dark mahogany tables and a chess set could be spotted. A green sofa with a black decorated blanket sitting on the armrest was in front of a crackling fire. It was beautiful.

"Alright, it's late, unpack and go to bed, Slytherins," the prefect said. He turned and left through the portrait hole to go to the prefect's dorm.

I looked at my fellow Slytherins, and Draco, who was holding my hand. "Home, sweet home," he said with a smile. "I'm going to go unpack."

I nodded and ventured up the spiral staircase. "Hello," said a deep, female voice.

I turned to see a brown haired girl, perhaps in her 3rd year. "Hi," I answered.

"You're a first year? Come on, then, find your bed." I nodded, and made my way over to a certain bed, and she shook her head.

"Pansy sleeps there; you don't want to get her angry. Ugh, nasty piece of work that one is," the brown haired girl warned.

After some time, I found a bed overlooking the Quidditch pitch, with a lovely view of the rain that had started to fall. I unpacked my clothes and put them in the drawers underneath my bed. Then, I left the rest of my belongings in my trunk at the foot of my bed. My trunk was laid out like this: school books and quills for classes were at one corner of the trunk, at the other corner was a book for writing in, it was also enchanted to tell you a story if you wrote the command, and my special quills. There were two sugar quills, a Quik Quotes quill, a mood quill, and a diary quill, which once you put your hand on, spilled out your most inner thoughts. Then in the trunk were some enchanted paper that could fly by themselves, and a Muggle CD player and some CD's. Also inside was my karate uniform and belt. But, hidden beneath a blanket, was my most prized possession. My racing broom.

No one knew about this broom. I had saved up for it since I was very young, and one day before school in Diagon Alley, I had snuck into the broom shop and bought myself a Firebolt. Before then, I had practiced every day for two years on my father's old broom.

My thoughts about the broom were interrupted. "I forgot to tell you my name!" the brown haired girl said.

"It's Leda Nighford. Yours?"

"Rochelle Arbore," I answered, closing shut my trunk. "Well, let's go down to the common room."

We approached the staircase, when Leda gasped with sudden realization. "You're the one that Draco kissed!"

"Well, yeah," I said, looking at the floor.

"Girls! It's her!" she called, her eyes lighting up with delight. "You're so lucky. Tell us all about it!"

I was dragged away from the stairs, and I fell onto a bed, where they propped me up and I found many eyes looking at me expectantly.

"What was it like? What did he smell like? Are you going out? Have you snogged? Oh my gosh! How did you get him to like you? Where did you meet? I'm so jealous!" The questions were endless.

Soon, they left and I found Leda again. It was later now, but we still proceeded to the common room. "Rochelle!" I heard Draco's voice.

My hatred melted away as I saw the flower. "For you," he said, with a smile.

"Draco…" I said, but he cut me off with a deep kiss. I tried to resist for a moment, but found myself falling into it.

"Awwww!" a few girls cooed.

We ignored them, but finished the kiss. "Wow," I said.

He laughed. "Come with me." I saw that the girls were about to follow, so shot them a look that made them stay there. We went to another segment of the common room, and the rest left as they saw the commanding Draco.

I leant my head on his shoulder, smelling the cinnamon-scent he had. "First kiss?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly.

"Did I make it good?" he said with a little grin.

"Very much so." A consciousness awoken inside me and I sat up a moment and looked into his eyes. "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"You've been known to have a certain reputation with girls…that you find a pretty one, use her, and then dump her."

He scowled. "Who told you that?"

"The girls…"

"Which ones?" he demanded, an offended, angry glow in his eyes.

"A Pansy Parkinson and Diana Fodder."

"Pansy's is obsessed with me, and wants to drive you away. Diana, on the other hand, I dumped because she kept showing me off like a trophy."

"Still…"

"Rochelle. I would never hurt you in any way."

My mind was still a bit dubious, but when I saw the silver eyes looking at me with dead seriousness and warmth, I nodded. "Alright, Draco."

Draco leaned in for another kiss, but we parted as the prefect's voice rang out, "Lights out!"

Red-faced, I said goodbye to Draco and ran up to the girl's dormitories. I got changed into my satin green nightgown and crept into the canopy bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leda shook me awake. "Huh? What?" I mumbled groggily.

"Classes," she said with a smile on her pallid face.

I instantly sat up. "I'm late!"

She laughed lightly. "No, but if you don't get ready soon, you will be."

I stumbled out of bed, took a steamy shower and brushed my teeth. Then, wrapped in a fluffy green towel, I went back to my bed and found black jeans and a white blouse. I buttoned it, almost to the top but not quite, and loosely slipped on my green and silver tie. Last, I grabbed the black and green cloak and wrapped and fastened it around me. The Slytherin crest on the cloak shone in the sunlight, reflecting in the wide window near my bed.

I threw a pair of converse sneakers on, and ran after the rest of the first years, my school bag slung over my shoulder and my schedule in hand.

"Rochelle," a soft voice said, in an almost-whisper. I turned to see a smirking Draco.

I returned his smirk, only mine was a bit more optimistic, and said, "Hello."

He took hold of my hand, and I felt a shiver run up my spine. The grey eyes met mine, and we walked hand-in-hand to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. I glanced over to the Gryffindor table, still holding Draco's hand, and saw Harry seethe with a hidden fury.

"Draco," I murmured.

"Yes, love?"

I smiled at the "love" part. "I'm going to say hello to Ginny."

"Stay here," he pouted.

"I'll be back in a minute, Draco," I said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up. The other houses soon looked at me skeptically, whispering, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the teachers raise their eyebrows, while Dumbledore smiled that wise-old-man smile.

"Hey," I said to a wide-eyed Ginny.

"Why are you here?" she whispered, eyes darting about.

I arched a raven eyebrow. "There are Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws here."

"Yet no snakes," an angry voice from behind me. I turned to see Ron.

I sighed. "Call me that again."

"Snake," the redhead spat.

"You've left me with no other choice," I said, rolling up my sleeve.

"And what would that be? Don't ever come near my sister, you or your boyfriend, you gits…." he was cut off by my quick punch.

He, and the rest of the Great Hall looked at me in shock. I saw a few teachers rise at once, but Dumbledore motioned for them to sit down. I saw a mixture of this shock and a smirk playing on Draco's face.

Glaring, he spat blood. I waited expectantly, but he did not fight. I raised my eyebrow again, and he said, "I don't fight girls."

I hooked him again, and said, "In other matters, this would be considered gentlemanly, but in these circumstances it's purely sexist."

He growled, and I could see him fighting with his anger. "Ron, I'm really sorry, but if you can't see past a name, you deserve this."

"That will be enough, Miss Arbore," Dumbledore's calm, almost jovial voice rang out. "Please see me after the meal."

I looked at him, shrugged, and walked back to my table as if nothing had ever happened.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the rest of the hall filed out, I stayed behind until it was only I and Dumbledore. "Miss Arbore, what were your reasons for punching Mr. Weasly?"

"With all due respect, sir, I wasn't going to take his insults. And they were based solely on the crest on my cloak. Before being sorted, he had accepted, even been friendly to me, but now, it's as if I'm a different person."

He nodded, a twinkle in his eyes. "Miss Arbore, it seems as though you are familiar with Mr. Malfoy?"

I felt my cheeks become hot. "Yes, sir."

"Perhaps you know not of the rivalry between the Malfoy family and the Weasly family?"

I shook my head. "No, sir."

"Ah, then perhaps you mistook Mr. Weasly's reasons for insulting you."

"You mean he…..?"

"Yes, he does not trust you near his family, as you are with Mr. Malfoy. Yet, as you may agree, that gives him no right to insult and assume that you are….a snake, was it?" Dumbledore cocked his head to one side.

"My thoughts exactly, sir."

"You are one of my better students, only the first day, and you have stood out to me more than any other first year ever has. You are open-minded, opinionated, clever, determined, and outspoken. You have more than a friendship with a second year, and a fight with another. You know how to defend yourself, even without a wand. I can trust you will solve this conflict between yourself and the Gryffindors. Now, to your classes."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

I turned and ran to Transfiguration. "Miss Arbore, please take a seat. Miss Weasly, I trust, can show you what we are Transfiguring as you have come in late and missed the first part of the lesson."

I sat down and looked at Ginny. She looked at McGonagall pleadingly, but then looked at me, almost with horror.

"We're turning mice into teacups," she said through clenched teeth.

"Ginny, please forgive me, I really am sorry. But even though I'm with Draco, I'm not _him_. I don't care who you are, but I only see the person," I said, sincerely.

She bit her lip. "Alright…but…my brothers always said Slytherins were horrid…and Malfoy always makes fun of us because we're….poor."

"What your brothers said was wrong. And Malfoy will _never_ make fun of you or your family again while _I'm_ around."

"Ok," she said, with a smile. "Here's the spell…"

Soon we were laughing, joking, smiling together over our mistakes. Ginny had created a teacup with furry white legs and a tail. Mine looked fine, but squeaked. Soon we had gotten it right, and McGonagall gave me a thin almost-smile as we left her classroom, I _think_.

Next was Defense Against the Dark Arts, or as I liked to call it, "Do Nothing While Professor Full-Of-Himself Lockhart Screams And Tries To Tame the Doxies."

After that was Potions. To my great surprise, I saw my friend Virginia. **(A/N: Not to be confused with Ginny Weasly, whose full name is "Ginevra".) **She was wearing Ravenclaw robes, but nevertheless, approached me with a smile.

"Ro!" she cried as we waited outside the Potions classroom.

"Virginia! You were sorted into Ravenclaw?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded excitedly, but her then her gaze fell to my cloak. I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry; we're not as bad as they say," I said with a laugh.

She beamed again. "Were you the one who punched a second year Gryffindor at breakfast?"

"Yeah, well, I'm working on making up…"

"Rochelle! You punched _a second year Gryffindor boy_?" she said, laughing, but still trying to scold me.

"Yes, I thought we covered that already."

"But…that means…you're also the one Draco Malfoy's going out with!" Her eyes grew wide with wonder.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"You are the object of almost every member of the female population in Hogwarts' envy!" she exclaimed. "I knew something clicked at my party! You two are so adorable!"

"What about you?" I asked, changing the subject. "I mean, it's only the first day, but you must have gotten a crush on some boy!"

She laughed at my teasing tone, and answered, "Well, there is one boy…but it's a secret!"

I nodded, but soon the rest of the students started to go into the dark, dripping dungeon room. Professor Snape must've just _loved_ his classroom, right?

"Enter," he said gloomily. His hook-nose and greasy appearance was kind of disgusting. To me, at least. Shampoo? Like, ever?

His beady raven eyes fell on me, and a sneer curled onto his face. But, to my surprise, he did not say anything about breakfast, just started the lesson.

We started a shrinking potion, and at last, Virginia and I as partners, had finished. I put our clear blue sample into a vial, and corked it before bringing it to Professor Snape.

"It _looks _fine, Miss Arbore. Let's test it, shall we?" Snape said. He poured it onto a large plant, and the plant started to grow smaller and smaller until it was a bit smaller than my hand.

"Excellent, ten points to Slytherin and Ravenclaw," he said, and I did my best to suppress a smile.

Virginia went off to Charms, and I went to Herbology. I won't discuss it anymore, but I will say one thing: Beware of Mandrakes.

It was finally time for lunch. I entered the Great Hall and strode over to…the Gryffindor table.


	3. Quidditch Tryouts

This time, Ginny greeted me euphorically. But the rest looked at me quizzically.

"Come here to fight again?" Ron drawled.

"No, to say sorry. But you owe me an apology as well. I'm my own person, Ron, and I wish you could see that too. Can we start over?"

Taken aback, he looked me over, as if I would suddenly sprout another head. Then he held out his hand. "Fine."

I smiled and shook it. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as we shook, and a murmur went through the hall.

Harry and Hermione were entering the hall as we finished shaking hands. "Hi," I said.

They quirked eyebrows, but sat down decidedly saying, "Erm, hello."

"Well, I'm going to go back to the Slytherin table. See you later!" I called as I parted.

"Ro-chelle…" a sing-song voice whispered into my ear as I sat down.

"Hey, Draco," I said shyly, and then I laughed, "Stop that," as he started to kiss me, little pecks starting from my hand, up my arm, skipping over my robes, onto my neck, up until he gave me a last soft, short, sweet kiss on my lips.

"But I missed you."

"Yeah," I agreed breathlessly. "I guess it's official then. We're together."

"Official, and sealed with a kiss," he said.

"And to think, a few days ago I hated you," I laughed.

"How could you hate me? I'm adorable!" he smirked.

"Hmmm….it could be because you're arrogant, manipulative, spoiled, and a self-absorbed serpent."

"But I'm your arrogant, manipulative, spoiled, self-absorbed serpent. And you're my tough little fighter who can't keep her tongue in her cheek."

I laughed and pushed him a bit for that one. We joked and cuddled some more during the rest of the meal and then got up and said goodbyes before going to classes.

"I'll see you soon, Rochelle. Oh, I almost forgot. There are Quidditch try-outs after classes today for the Slytherins! I'm going to try for Seeker, and I want you to be there."

"Really? I'll be there, don't worry." But what I _didn't_ tell him was that I'd be there trying out for Chaser.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was raining, down-pouring even, by the time I got ready for Quidditch practice. I looked out the window near my bedside and sighed before getting my Firebolt. I darted down the stairs with it in hand, to the Quidditch pitch.

"I'm here to try out for Chaser," I said to Marcus Flint, the captain.

"Alright, gear up, that way," he said, revealing very large teeth.

I went into the room where two other girls were changing. "I'm trying out for Keeper," one said to the other.

"I want to be a Beater," the other one said excitedly. One was a third year, the other in fourth.

I interrupted their conversation. "Excuse me, where's the gear for Chasers? I'm trying out."

They pointed me to three lockers. I chose one and started to change. First were black pants and a dark green sweater, which went underneath green robes. Then the black boots slipped on. I slid my hands into armored black gloves, and put my long ringlets into a ponytail before grabbing my broom and emerging.

The rain exploded as it hit my face. Wind bit at me mercilessly, and I was muddy and wet by the time I came to mount and start.

"Beaters are first!" Flint called gruffly. "You'll go in pairs of two. Seaman, Silverton, you're first."

Two boys high-fived one another before flying up into the air. "The rest of you, practice by flying on the other end of the Quidditch pitch!" Flint commanded with a bark.

We nodded and I murmured, "Up," to my broom, because I obviously wasn't going to walk all that way.

The others saw my idea and followed suit. I did laps in the air, trying to zip away from imaginary opponents.

A flash of blonde caught my eye, but not soon enough, as we collided into one another.

"Sorry, didn't see you there….Rochelle!" Draco shouted, incredulous. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying out for Chaser," I said simply. "I've been planning to try out for years."

"Why didn't you tell me you'd be trying out?"

"I thought'd be a nice surprise, love. Aren't you happy to see me?" I said in mock hurt.

"I'm always happy to see you, just startled is all," he said, bringing his hand to his forehead to wipe off rain that was still bombarding us.

"Well, let's practice," I said, and we flew into different directions, speeding into the air.

A smudge-faced boy flew from the other side of the pitch to us. "Chasers!" he said, and Draco whizzed by, calling a fleeting, "Good luck!"

I and the stringy, smudge-faced boy who appeared about Draco's age flew up to Flint.

"Let's see. We have a Theodore Nott, Second Year, here, and a Rochelle Arbore,_ First Year_, for Chaser. You realize, Arbore, that you probably won't get in, correct?" I nodded furiously. "Well, we can't stop you from trying. Let's see what you've got, kid."

We flew farther up into the air, and Flint explained our task. "This is a Quaffle. I'm sure you're familiar with it. We will go and pass this Quaffle to one another. First I'll have it. I'll pass it to Nott. Nott, you'll pass it to Arbore, and Arbore'll pass it back to me. Then I'll try and get it passed the Keeper. Once I've gotten it through, you must try and catch it again, and whoever has it will try and get it through. We're only taking one Chaser, so don't blow it. Is everything understood?"

We nodded. The Seventh Year started to fly, and I sped in front of Nott into the middle. Flint passed it to Nott, who struggled, but caught it. Still flying, he passed it to me. I caught it with ease and threw it to Flint. Flint raised his eyebrows in approval. We were at the goalposts. Flint threw it past the Keeper, into the middle post. The Keeper threw it past us, but I darted back and caught it, agile and quick on my broom. I then proceeded to throw it through the left goalpost. The Keeper threw it back, and Nott missed it. I caught it after it flew past him and threw it into the right goalpost.

"Alright," Flint called. "Fly down and dismount."

I dove down, and Flint said to us, "We'll evaluate who gets in tonight. The final player's list will be posted in the Common Room tomorrow. Next up are the Keepers. Nott, go call them. Arbore, you are free to go back to the Common Room, or if you wish, you can stay and watch." As soon as Nott was out of sight, he knelt down so that he was my height, and said, "Good work, much more than I'd ever expect from a first year. I think we've found our Chaser, Miss Arbore."

I beamed and nodded before hopping on my broom and speeding off to the other end of the Quidditch pitch to Draco. "How'd you do?" he asked.

"We'll see tomorrow, I guess," I answered.

"Seekers!" a voice rang out.

"That's your cue," I said. "Good luck."

"I don't need it," he said arrogantly, with a smirk.

"Of course you don't," I said, and pushed him so he would go.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm so tired," I groaned. My hair was soaking wet, and I was muddy all over.

Clutching our brooms, Draco and I entered the Common Room. It was almost dinnertime. Draco returned my groan with one of his own. "You're back! How were try-outs?" Leda asked.

We shot her acidic glares. "Ok, I won't ask," she said, stepping back.

I went up the staircase and took another warm, steamy shower. Then I put my white shirt, black pants, tie, and cloak on, feeling fresh and dry as I entered the Common Room, a book in hand. The fire hissed and made the room warm and inviting. A soft murmur of the other Slytherins' voices, like a gentle hum, could be heard lightly. I sprawled out on the dark green couch and read my book by the flame. It was so cozy and… comfortable… I yawned.

I blinked weary eyes and noticed the Slytherin crested blanket spread out on top of me. Someone had removed the book from over my eyes and had set it atop the mahogany table.

I sat up slowly, the murmur of voices nowhere to be heard. "Hello," a voice said, surprising me and breaking the silence.

I turned and saw Draco. "We're missing dinner," he said. "It should be almost over."

"Why didn't you go?" I asked.

"And leave you alone here? I think not," Draco answered, as if it were obvious. "Besides, we can go to the kitchens, if you want."

"You know how to get in?" I asked.

He smirked, and smugly said, "Yes, in fact, I do. Want to go?"

I nodded. "Hang on; let me get my invisibility cloak."

"Invisibility cloak?" I murmured.

He nodded and ran up the stairs. Then, he emerged, and with a flash, threw the cloak around himself and disappeared. "Draco?" I called, and I could almost hear him smirking.

"Right here," a voice said, long fingers resting on my shoulder. I whipped around, to see the grey eyes. "Alright, ready?" he asked, and the cloak was over us. I gripped his hand, and felt so close to him. I could feel ever breath vibrating through his body.

Our steps echoed through the empty corridors. Then, all of a sudden, a voice was heard. We both drew our wands from our cloaks

"Ron, you're _always_ hungry," a prudent voice said. "Dinner's over and the first thing you nag Harry to do is take us to the kitchens."

"But Harry doesn't mind! Right, mate?"

Draco gasped with a sudden realization. A sharp turn was heard. "You hear that, Hermione?" Harry's voice came.

I saw Draco gather back his cool. With a flash, he whisked off the cloak, and smoothly said, "Surprise, Potter."

Harry removed his invisibility cloak as well. "Rochelle…Draco."

"Going to the kitchens too, I see? Well, let's dine together, then," Draco said, voice pouring like syrup, buttery and like silk. I was amazed how persuasive his voice was, sliding off his tongue.

"We might as well…" Harry said, and I could see a lack of trust. Perhaps Draco was pouring it on too thick?

Harry tickled the pear in the picture, and the kitchens opened. "Masters Harry, Ron, Draco, and Miss Hermione!" A large eared house elf **(A/N: Not Dobby) **greeted them. "And who's this, Master Draco?" He bowed.

"This is Rochelle," Draco said passively, and we walked in. The house-elves set out a table and chairs, and Hermione forcefully punched Ron while he let them do all the work.

"Really! Have some respect! Someday S.P.E.W. will rise, and all of them will have rights!"

"Hermione," Ron drawled. "They _have_ rights here. They just choose not to use them."

Still, Hermione looked furious. "What would you like, please?" a house-elf asked.

"May I have a burger and fries?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her quizzically.

"Muggle food, love. It's very good, actually," I explained. "May I have that as well?"

The house elf nodded vigorously. "And to drink, ladies?"

"Pumpkin juice, please."

The others ordered as well, and we conversed for a bit. "We're only here because Ron was hungry," Harry explained. "You?"

Draco looked at me and smiled. "Someone was tired from Quidditch try-outs, and slept in."

Now Harry looked interested. "You tried out for Quidditch?"

"Chaser, yeah. Draco tried out for Seeker," I answered, dipping a fry into my ketchup.

Now the emerald-eyed boy's eyebrows were raised so that they were almost level with the famed scar. "_Seeker_? Looks like I'll be getting some competition this year."

I smiled. "Bloody rainy, out there," I said, before Draco could reply with a remark of sorts.

They nodded, and we talked some more. Then, when we were finally full, we parted and lifted our invisibility cloaks over ourselves before returning to our common rooms.

I kissed Draco before ascending the staircase to the girl's dormitories, and dreamt of grey eyes.

**A/N: Sorry if it was a bit shorter than the others, but I promise I'll do the other chappies soon. (Maybe quicker if you review…hehe.) **

**Keep in mind, however, that I do have a separate life away from Fan Fiction (Gasp!) and it includes evil teachers and such who distribute (cue the scary music) State Exams. AHH! Yeah. So, while you come on and groan as you see no little chappie arrow, remember, I'm suffering more than you. (They're MATH of all subjects!) **

**.:The Queen of the Quill:. **


End file.
